Many of the clinical research projects of the laser biophysics group involve the interaction of light with tissue (e.g., laser microsurgery, laser Doppler blood flow measurements, photodynamic therapy of cancer, noninvasive platelet assessment) . In order to quantitate these techniques more fully, we have undertaken theoretical modeling of light propagation in biological tissues and turbid media. Analytical equations have been devised characterizing various parameters of photons illuminating a tissue surface (including probability of surface re-emission at a given distance, mean path before re-emission, mean depth of penetration, probability of absorption with depth). These expressions have been used to interpret empirical measurements on living tissues and to quantify better a variety of clinical measurements (e.g., laser Doppler blood flow and volume measurements, dosimetry in PDT of cancer, and remote sensing of atherosclerotic plaque. Recently our theoretical predictions of path length distributions of re- emitted photons have been applied to temporal dispersion of picosecond laser pulses in brain and muscle. Such analysis allows absolute quantitation of hemoglobin and myoglobin oxygen saturation in vivo.